


u h o h p h i l l i p

by melloneddy



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Help, M/M, Multi, Oops, ansgt, be good children, does jesus still love me, have another one, i spelled that wrong, it was supposed to be 4/20, mother has gifted you once more, on this blessed day, oop s, then it wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melloneddy/pseuds/melloneddy
Summary: hi this is late thanks





	u h o h p h i l l i p

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedNGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNGold/gifts), [picnokinesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picnokinesis/gifts), [BuddysImpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/gifts), [Lynxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxx/gifts).



Ph o ll u p was lokkin for sum man meat; wen a Nice Man looked came up 2 him

“henlo mr carileliyele” said him

phorlup looked n gasP  _ whoa a prett man  _ thought he

the nice lookin man said “i am fine-ass bornim”

no it was not fineass it was phineas but hot damn

they talk in bar n philllip was Quite In Love then he join cuircuis to stare at pt s face

FUCK FUCK FUCK WHAT WIFE??????? Y HE HAV WIFE think pillip

for it was so; he had a wi f e

wofe’s nam was choritee berinarum n ahe was Very Pret t y

phillll was Doomed

he lusted 4 so Long the man did not lov him he tought 

but he stay in curcis becase he love it 

he cri every tiem

:,(  was his fac e

_ wat happen next ??/???///?/ _

_ see on next episode of Keepin Up With The Barnumians _

**Author's Note:**

> what terror should i explore next vote in the comments  
> -the emptiness of space  
> -the futility of human action  
> -our impending doom at the hands of Old Spice  
> -the inevitability of death  
> -washing machines


End file.
